Mía
by Sakura-Granger
Summary: Lorcan siente muchas cosas por Lily Potter, pero ella no. Así que debe tomar medidas extremas y lo hace. La lleva al baño de los prefectos. OneShoot. Lily/Lorcan


_Hola! Estoy incursionando en territorio semivirgen, así que no me linchen xD Me gusta esta pareja desde que estoy leyendo Rojo & Negro, y me moría por leer algo de ellos, pero resulta que no hay mucho, así que me puse a escribir. Tenía la idea en mente hace unos dos meses, probablemente habría escrito esto en una noche, pero me demoré un mes o más. Pero hoy lo terminé. Y estoy feliz con lo logrado y espero que lo disfruten, como yo lo hice al escribirlo._

**Mía**

Tenía una confianza envidiable. Una confianza que iba más allá de los límites. Es decir, cómo no iba a tener una confianza así, ¿si era tan perfecto? Al menos todas las féminas del colegio pensaban así. Excepto por una; una pelirroja que lo sacaba de sus casillas incontables veces con su lengua viperina y su carácter imposible. Pero tenía una debilidad por la más pequeña de los Potter, siempre la tuvo y era eso lo que la hacía quererla más y desearla con mayor ahínco.

Era imposible no sentirse atraído por ella; tenía el cabello del color del fuego, unas pocas pecas adornaban su adorable rostro, y sus ojos almendrados color chocolate eran impactantes, y su carácter, aunque dejaba mucho que desear, y pocos soportaban, era lo que le daba esa personalidad tan atrayente que volvía loco a Lorcan.

_Sería suya_, pensó el castaño con una media sonrisa antes de girar y caminar hacia su sala común.

En Slytherin las cosas no podían ir mejor, pensó sonriendo en cuanto llegó. El murmullo era permanente, todos las serpientes se encontraban estudiando o haciendo trabajos, ensayos o jugando ajedrez mágico o Snap Explosivo. No importaba, nadie se daría cuenta de la salida nocturna que el Slytherin tenía planeada hacer.

Su hermano gemelo Lysander, un Ravenclaw hasta la médula, le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero no podía no hacerlo. Es decir, ¿cuándo encontraría otra oportunidad como ésta?, ¿cuándo encontraría otra oportunidad para acercarse a Lily a solas, aunque ella no lo supiera? Tenía que resultar, nadie sabría nunca que esa noche saldría de su sala común para encontrarse con la pelirroja y finalmente decirle en privado lo que sentía por ella.

Era un romántico, de eso no cabía duda. Pero le hacía falta un poco de valentía de los leones, que esperaba que asomara en cuanto estuviera con Lily. Tenía que ser astuto e inteligente, como siempre lo era, como tenía que ser por estar en la casa que estaba. Pero con ella era diferente, de una forma que hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado como si estuviera corriendo una carrera, y su mente se ponía en blanco, eso pasaba pocas veces, de hecho con ninguna otra chica le había pasado antes, y la lista hacia atrás era larga y variada. Pero ella lo hacia sentir diferente y especial, aunque presentía que la leona era indiferente a esos sentimientos. Esa noche haría que cambiara de opinión.

Esperaba no encontrarse con nadie en el camino, porque sino lo verían y sabrían que había salido en noche de semana, cuando estaba prohibido después de las diez de la noche, estúpido toque de queda, pensó Lorcan.

Caminó desde las mazmorras hasta el piso de los leones, sin inconvenientes, nadie lo vio salir de la Sala común, y nadie se daría cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera sus compañeros de cuarto.

Eran pasadas las diez treinta, sabía que a esa hora Lily tomaba una ducha en el baño de los prefectos, antes de dormir –cortesía de su hermano mayor Albus que iba en séptimo ya-. Si se enteraba de que estaba pretendiendo a su hermana menor, Lorcan sabía que a Albus le saldría la vena de hermano mayor protector y tendría que vérselas con él, esperaba que no fuera muy duro, ya que eran amigos y casi familia por parte de padres, pero le traía sin cuidado, era simplemente para no preocupar a Lily cuando estuvieran juntos.

Estaba seguro de que sería suya, tenía que serlo, pues no lo sería de nadie más.

Lily iba en quinto, pero tenía fama de dura, no aceptaba invitaciones a citas, a ninguna, le traían sin cuidado y poco le interesaban. No quería ser como sus compañeras precoses, y tampoco había un chico que valiera la pena para salir y divertirse un poco. Conocía a todos sus compañeros y ninguno le atraía. A los de las otras casas, casi no los conocía y tampoco quería. No le faltaban amigos, pero eran pocos y buenos, entre ellos, todos sus primos y hermanos. Los mejores.

Todas las noches iba al baño de los prefectos a darse una ducha, porque por la mañana no alcanzaba, ya que le costaba despertarse y a penas alcanzaba a comer algo antes de que comenzaran las clases.

El baño no le quedaba lejos, se cargó la mochila con sus utensilios de aseo en el hombro y caminó hacia el quinto piso.

Divisó a lo lejos la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, por lo que supo que ya estaba cerca, necesitaba relajarse, estaban en las semanas de exámenes y se le hacía muy difícil tener un poco de tiempo libre para ella. Dio un suspiro de cansancio en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta. Estaba a punto de decir la contraseña secreta cuando alguien le tomó la mano suavemente.

Se sentía cálida y un poco más grande que la suya, dio un respingo al no saber de quién se trataba. Cuando se iba a dar vuelta para ver quién había osado tocarla de esa forma tan familiar, recordó que su varita estaba dentro de su mochila, por lo que no alcanzaría a sacarla a tiempo. Ni siquiera pensó en gritar para pedir ayuda. Casi nadie sabía que a esa hora iba al baño de los prefectos, lo que la sorprendió sobremanera saber de quién se trataba.

Se desasió de la mano bruscamente y se dio vuelta encarando al Slytherin.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Scamander?— Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos en actitud defensiva.

- Vine a verte pelirroja—. Dijo Lorcan resueltamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Pues yo no quiero verte, así que ya puedes ir yéndote.

- Eso supuse, por lo que tendré que tomar medidas extremas.— Respondió el rubio tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola consigo al baño de los prefectos. Dijo la contraseña, lo cual sorprendió a Lily y cuando la tuvo adentro, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y la soltó.

- No tenías porqué hacer eso, se puede malinterpretar.— Dijo Lily enojada. Dejó su mochila en el piso y enfrentó nuevamente al gemelo.– Habla.

- Mi querida pequeña pelirroja… — Comenzó Lorcan acercándose y acariciando su pelo. Lily ardió de rabia cuando escuchó la palabra Mi, ella no era de nadie. Se alejó imperceptiblemente del chico y trató de bloquear cualquier sensación ajena que sintiera, pero no pudo.

- No me toques.— Advirtió. Lorcan sonrió.

- No te gusta que te toquen porque no estás acostumbrada, pero yo haré que cambie eso.-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Acercó su cara a la de ella, con sus dos manos tomó su cara y miró sus labios color cereza y sintió como Lily se ponía tiesa como un palo sin respirar, se quedó a unos centímetros de sus labios y sus respiraciones se mezclaron y a Lorcan le encantó esa sensación de cercanía con la pelirroja. Esperaba muchos momentos así. Rió al sentir a Lily de esa forma y la pelirroja se enfureció.

- Tranquila, no te haré nada. — _Por el momento_, pensó. Se separó un poco de ella, pero no soltó su rostro.

- Lárgate. — le contestó la pequeña de los Potter, enfurecida, con ella, con Lorcan y por lo que le hizo sentir.

- No puedo, te dije que quería hablar contigo. Es importante y tengo que decírtelo ahora.– Lily estuvo a punto de interrumpirlo.- Aunque digas que no te interesa.

Lily se quedó en silencio un momento y vio como Lorcan tomaba aire y se preparaba para decirle lo que quería decirle, _no tiene que ser nada bueno_, pensó impaciente.

- Lily, tú… me gustas.- dijo solemnemente. Y soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro, aliviado.

- ¿Qué?. —preguntó desconcertada e iba agregar algo más, pero Lorcan le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Espera, antes de que digas algo, quiero decirte que me gustas— tomó aire — y mucho, y he estado esperado este momento, así que no lo arruines por favor.— Pidió en un murmullo mirándola a los ojos, observando sus reacciones.

Lily lucía desconcertada y lo miraba de forma extraña.

- Pero… yo no siento lo mismo por ti. —Dijo no muy segura, se le notaba en la voz y Lorcan sonrió.

- Sabía que me ibas a decir algo así, eres tan predecible pelirroja. — Tomó el control otra vez y ya no se sentía en desventaja, tenía que demostrarle a Lily, hacerle notar que ella también sentía lo mismo.— Es por eso que voy a hacer esto.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y le acarició los labios con los pulgares de forma suave. Le volvían loco esos labios rojos y ligeramente gruesos. Sus facciones lo llevaban al límite. La miró a los ojos y vio una serie de emociones cruzar por ellos, sorpresa, emoción, terror, miedo.

Acercó sus labios a ella y vio como cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios y salía un suspiro de ellos. Lorcan se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido todo, de haberlo sabido, lo hubiera intentado mucho antes.

Sus labios se tocaron, se juntaron lentamente y se coordinaron. Lily sintió una explosión en el centro de su vientre, era su primer beso, pensó. Siguió a Lorcan y profundizaron el beso, sus lenguas se tocaron tímidamente, Lorcan la acercó más hacia él por la cintura y tomó ambos brazos de Lily y los colocó en su cuello. Bajó las manos a sus caderas y acercó su pelvis a la de ella. Suavemente la sostuvo contra sí, no quería asustarla y menos espantarla. Había logrado mucho en poco tiempo. Además, la respetaba como a ninguna otra.

Pocos segundos después Lily se separó lentamente de él, tenía los labios húmedos y más enrojecidos de lo normal. Los ojos le brillaban cuando miró a Lorcan.

- Eres puro fuego pelirroja.- dijo Lorcan sonriendo, feliz.- Y creo que deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí, no quiero corromper tu virginidad y tener que lidiar con tu hermano y menos con el tío Harry.

Lily se quedó muda de la impresión y enrojeció lentamente. Su corazón latía desbocado.

- No es necesario que digas nada pelirroja, podemos seguir otro día, mañana quizás, pero eres muy pequeña todavía y no quiero pecar de pervertido. —Le guiñó un ojo. Y antes de irse le dijo resueltamente—Nos vemos. —Y le dio un beso casto en los labios, feliz por lo logrado, y salió por la puerta antes de que Lily pudiera decirle o reclamarle nada.

Fin.


End file.
